


Like Meeting the Parents

by Lafayettee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayettee/pseuds/Lafayettee
Summary: Alexander visits John's home.





	Like Meeting the Parents

The fresh breeze of South Carolina blew over Alexander’s face, messing his stray hairs a little as he stared at the cream-colored two story house in front of him. He heard the car door slam behind him as he was suddenly shook from his gaze. “Ready?”, his boyfriend asked. He looked over his shoulder into his freckled-face lover and gave a soft smile before turning around and walking up the steps.

Each step felt heavy but he held John’s hand for reassurance, practically feeling his anxiety melt away by the second. John went in front to ring the door bell of his home, letting go of Alexander’s hand once it was rung twice.

Alexander gulped in nervousness, Despite the twinge of disgust that laid in Alexander’s chest, he stood his ground, body feeling heavy by the second.

His heart felt heavy and he felt sick as his eyes widened when he saw the figure in front of. Henry Laurens stood in front of him, making Alexander near the edge of tears. He desperately tried to grab John’s hand, but in tears ended up leaning into Henry, pulling him into a hug. 

Henry raked his fingers through Alexander’s hair as he cried into Henry's chest.

He started to hyperventilate into Henry’s chest, sobbing as he remembered this moment like the first time John introduced him to his parents as his “boyfriend, except this time Alexander was here for John Laurens’s funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> lol just super bored and testing the waters


End file.
